The Mating Moon
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: Vegeta leaves Earth after Bulma dies of old age, and Trunks is gunned down. He crash lands on a planet and finds three Saiyans.


The Mating Moon

Summery: Vegeta leaves Earth after Bulma dies of old age and crash lands on a planet that has other Saiyans. A little OOC on Vegeta's part but I like it, also I took a few liberties. GT never happened, and Bra was never born. So yeah. ENJOY.

Chapter 1: The crash.

The years had not been kind to Vegeta. They had passed uncaringly, and uninterested in their effect on the prince. He had not known that he would age at nearly an eighth of the speed Bulma would. But then, one day he woke up to find that he had. He was still in his prime and she was closing in on the end of her life. When age and time finally stole her from him it was hard, but when Trunks died in a shoot out not long after Vegeta could not take any longer. He left the planet he'd called home for so many years, the pain being to much for him. This is where we once again see our prince, only in space, wondering from planet to planet aimlessly, that is until Fate stepped in.

Vegeta lay on his bed, sleeping soundly, soft snores rumbling his chest. More scars shown on his chest and arms, but other then the marks of his hard life he had not changed at all since the defeat of Buu. Other than the tail, many years before Bulma had succumbed to old age she had figured a way to re-grow his tail and he'd jumped at the thought. The long brown appendage lay across his chest, twitching ever so slightly with the dream he was having. A scowl crossed Vegeta's face, the tip of his tail flicking violently as his dream turns south. But just as his head began to toss in attempt to wake himself up, an alarm began to blare, startling Vegeta awake.

Blinking blurrily, Vegeta jumped out of bed, running to the cockpit, still in his silk pj pants. Starting to push buttons frantically an automated message began to sound. "Caught in gravity well, collision immanent, auto pilot unable to compensate, turning off." The message repeated twice before Vegeta jumped into the pilot's chair and started hitting the controls. After a few minutes of frantic typing the alarm quieted and he sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes. This, he found, was a mistake, for the course he'd punched in set him on a collision course straight for a planet. This time however he was unable to avoid it, and the small ship began to rock violently as it entered the planet's atmo. Giving up, Vegeta strapped himself in and prepared for the crash.

With a loud bang the ship crashed into the ground, snapping his head back into the chair hard enough to knock him out. Time continued, uncaring once again, and when Vegeta blurrily opened his eyes he found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of black eyes he'd ever seen. The woman before him had short, maybe four inches long, spiky white hair. Her eyes were a very dark purple he found, not black. When he could finally tear his own eyes from hers he found that she had a lithe frame, one that was even shorter then his own. He estimated that her head would fit nicely under his chin. On closer inspection he found, to his utter shock that a white tail was swinging slowly behind her. She wore a short, red and black plaid skirt, a too tight white button up blouse, short chunky brown heals and knee high white socks. All of this he took in in a matter of moments, his train of thought being cut off by the woman's voice.

"He's coming to I think, yeah his eyes are open," She said, smiling at him. Her smile was dazzlingly, however before he could become lost in her beauty again, a male voice sounded to his right. Glancing that way he found a tall man with black hair and eyes. He wore a skin tight black tank top, dark green baggy pants with large pockets and black sneakers. A black tail swung lazily around his feet and his thick arms were crossed over his chest. His hair was just as short as the woman's and just as spiky. He looked over his shoulder and called out the open hatch.

"It's safe to come in Fauna!" his voice was deep and commanding. A young woman stepped carefully through the hatch. She was short, about Vegeta's height, wore a short breezy dress with small blue roses on it. Her long tan hair was just as wild as the other two's hair, and was pulled into a ponytail. The only thing that could explain why she was left to wait outside was she was pregnant, very in fact, if he was not mistaken by the way she walked, the baby had dropped. It would only be a few more days for her. She too had a tail, but it was wrapped around her wrist, her hands laid against her full belly. She glowed with the inner joy of being pregnant. Bulma had had the same glow when she was pregnant with Trunks.

"Hi! My name's Seoba! What's yours?" the women before him said, grinning. She had a playful, accentental flirtatious manner about her, almost child-like. She held her hand out to him in welcome. Vegeta couldn't resist, he smiled back at her, not his usual smirk, but a full blown smile. He took her hand and shook it.

"Vegeta, Nice to meet you Se… Seo…Seoba," Vegeta blushed as he stumbled over the strange name. Then he suddenly realized that they had both been speaking in Saiyan. 'They are Saiyans… which means!' His wide eyes snapped to Fauna, who stood next to the man, her tail now wrapped loosely around his thigh. Vegeta scrambled to unbuckle himself and jumped to his feet, blushing again. "Please, sit," he said, offering the chair to the female. She smiled at him and accepted his offer, slowly levering her bulk into the chair and sighed.

"Vegeta… you mean?" The man asked, his arms dropping to his sides, his eyes wide. Vegeta nodded at him, but blushed even harder when the man dropped to one knee, Seoba followed suit, reaching the same conclusion.

"Please, don't. I didn't like it when I was younger, I still don't," Vegeta said, not liking them bowing to him. "I'd prefer it if you simply treated me as an elite. The planet is gone, so is the kingdom," he said, glaring an order for Fauna to stay sat when she went to stand and bow. Seoba rose slowly, followed by the man.

"I'm Dax, as you know this is my sister Seoba, and my mate Fauna," the man said, moving to Fauna's side and gently laying his hand on her shoulder. She covered his hand with one of her own and smiled up at him. Vegeta nodded to them all, and then blushed when he noticed that Seoba was circling him, looking at him from every angle.

"What? Do I have something on my back or something?" Vegeta asked, craning to look over his shoulder when Seoba paused behind him. When he looked back at Dax he found that the man was glaring at his sister disapprovingly. Not understanding, Vegeta glanced at Seoba, then back to Dax.

"'Oba! Stop it, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable!" Dax barked suddenly, still glaring. Fauna giggled under her breath, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the smile. 'Oba pouted, her full bottom lip sticking out and she crossed her arms like a five year old not getting her way.

"Why not? I'm not allowed to admire a beautiful body anymore? I mean come on Dax! Look at him, he's perfect!" She said, throwing her arm toward Vegeta. At her comment Vegeta glanced down at himself and suddenly remembered he was only in his loose silk pj pants, which had slid down to hang lopsided on his narrow hips.

"That's not what I meant 'Oba, and you know it. At least let the man take everything in," He said, growling loudly to reinforce his order. 'Oba growled back, the playful mood stripped from her face. Vegeta's head snapped up to look at the woman as her Ki spiked in anger. Suddenly he saw the warrior behind the playful mood and was even more star struck by her. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman before, not even Bulma could compare to the feeling that he had when he looked at. For no matter how angry she got, her ki never spiked, and the growl that was rumbling through 'Oba's chest was sending chill's down Vegeta's spine.

He'd missed his own kind so very much. Yeah okay Kakkarot was a Saiyan, but he didn't count. He never growled, plus, he was a human at heart. This woman and her family were Saiyan's from the top of their spiky hair to the tips of their tails. A feeling of home washed over Vegeta that he had not felt in over 90 years. Coming back to reality when Dax's ki spiked in response to 'Oba's, he found that they seemed to have forgotten that he was standing right there. Clearing his throat he reminded them of his presence. Dax had the courtesy to blush in embarrassment, but 'Oba only smiled at Vegeta.

"If you would please follow me, why don't we go down into the living quarters. I'd like to change, and I'm also a little hungry," he said, before moving toward the kitchen, not waiting for them to follow. They followed anyway, that is after Fauna pried herself up onto her feet again. He showed them to the kitchen, showed 'Oba how to use the capsules and the microwave then disappeared into his bedroom. 10 minutes later he returned to the kitchen, showered and dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tank-top that had Korn written in ragged letter's across the front.

He found 'Oba, Dax, and Fauna all eating at the table, which creaked under the weight of all of the food on it. Grinning, Vegeta got into the fridge and pulled three soda's out of it and a bottle of fruit juice. He'd seen that the other's hadn't gotten something to drink. Sitting down next to 'Oba, he handed her and her brother a soda and the bottle of fruit juice to Fauna. They looked at him and he smirked. He cracked his soda open and downed half of the Dew in one swing before setting it down.

"Twist the lid, carefully and it'll open. It's fruit juice," Vegeta said to Fauna, the other two having managed to open the soda can's without breaking them. Fauna twisted the lid of the bottle and smiled when she managed to get it open. After they had all tasted the Earth drinks and smiled their enjoyment at the flavor they dug in.

Nearly a month had passed from the day that Vegeta had crash landed on the planet, a very happy month for Vegeta. He was with his own kind, and he had never been happier. To his surprise, he found that both Seoba and her brother had reached super Saiyan, which meant that he had a real challenge when they sparred. He learned the local language, but when it was just the four of them, they spoke in their own. He had moved into the large 5 bedroom home that the three of them had shared. Fauna and Dax's baby was born three day's after he arrived, and the youngling had a strong power level. It was a little boy, and they named him Jase. Vegeta had even decided that he was see if he could find a job. He did, it was fairly simple in fact. He worked for Dax. The younger Saiyan owned a dojo, and Vegeta worked for him teaching his advanced student the martial arts that he'd picked up on Earth. Suddenly life was good for Vegeta.

But as always, Fate could not have that, so she once again stepped into Vegeta's life. Vegeta lay in bed, his room was directly across from 'Oba's. They had made out a few times, but had never gone any further. Vegeta had explained to her why he had left Earth and she had opened up to him, explaining her own loss. One of a mate and a child. They had decided that when they were ready, if they ever were they would give it a try. But until then they were friends who on occasion would sneak into the other's room and have a nice long snog season, and maybe cuddle. But nothing more.

At that moment, Vegeta was laid crookedly on his bed, sprawled out and drooling on his pillow. Suddenly, his brow's knit together, and a groan ripped itself out of his throat. Small beads of sweat popped out on his chest. More groans were heard, and his nose was going crazy, as if he smelled something very enticing. A shiver ran through him suddenly and his eyes peeled open. They were a deep gold, instead of their normal black, heavy lidded. Groaning and standing up, he moved to the window and glanced up at the moon. It was full, but somehow it didn't have the same effect on him that other moon's had. It was also blood red, gulping Vegeta suddenly knew why he felt the way he did. It was the mating moon, his rut had returned…


End file.
